This invention relates in general to networked computers and, more particularly, to a method and system for uniform resource locator status tracking.
As computer systems and networks have grown in complexity and usefulness, businesses have become increasingly reliant on the proper functioning of their computers and the networks which connect the computers. As such, a failure in any particular workstation or server may have a major impact on the productivity of a business.
Comprehensive systems management has traditionally provided bi-directional monitoring and control of servers, to computers and the networks. Bi-directional monitoring allows for data and control to flow both from the network management system to the managed servers, computers and networks, and from the managed servers, computers and networks to the network management system. For example, the bi-directional monitoring and control of traditional comprehensive management systems allows the remote management system to take direct control of the servers, computers and networks at the monitored location. Traditional comprehensive systems monitoring software has been complex and expensive. The expense of traditional comprehensive systems management applications have limited their use to only the largest institutions. In addition, the bi-directional nature of traditional comprehensive systems management has introduced security issues which often require expensive and time-consuming solutions to fix. For example, the fact that managed computer systems may be controlled and modified by a remote management system leaves open the possibility that a malicious hacker or other intruder could take unauthorized control of the managed server, computer or network and damage the business using the managed server, computer or network by stealing information, changing data and erasing data. Also, traditional monitoring systems have provided minimal device tracking capabilities.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for uniform resource locator status tracking.
According to the present invention, a device status tracking method is provided to address this need, and involves installing a web exception sentinel on a monitor server and configuring the exception sentinel to monitor at least one uniform resource locator at a monitored web site. The method further includes generating a virtual device identifier associated with at least one monitored uniform resource locator and retrieving, from the web site, the monitored uniform resource locator by the exception sentinel. The method also includes processing the retrieved uniform resource locator at the exception sentinel based on configuration data and communicating sentinel data to an operations center, the sentinel data being based on the retrieved uniform resource locator. Also, the method includes alerting, from the operations center, an alert contact in response to the retrieved uniform resource locator received at the operations center.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a system for device status tracking is provided to address this need, and involves a processor, a computer readable memory coupled to the processor and an application stored in the memory. The processor, when executing the application, is operable to install a web exception sentinel on a monitor server and configure the exception sentinel to monitor at least one uniform resource locator at a monitored web site. The processor, when executing the application, is further operable to generate a virtual device identifier associated with at least one monitored uniform resource locator and retrieve, from the web site, the monitored uniform resource locator by the exception sentinel. The processor, when executing the application, is further operable to process the retrieved uniform resource locator at the exception sentinel based on configuration data and communicate sentinel data to an operations center, the sentinel data being based on the retrieved uniform resource locator. The processor, when executing the application, is further operable to alert, from the operations center, an alert contact in response to the retrieved uniform resource locator received at the operations center.